


you're the truth and reason

by meganekun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, a little Hurt & Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganekun/pseuds/meganekun
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa meet at a college party and grow closer after their friend group which had introduced them accidentally abandons them. This takes place several months later, when after another date, Iwaizumi is invited into Oikawa's dorm for the first time and discovers something about his boyfriend he didn't know before. (Something that is not his ridiculous, nerdy obsession with alien merchandise.)





	

 

 

When Hajime hears the click of the light switch, it’s not a second too soon. Oikawa had been occupying the bathroom for a good forty minutes now – and it’s not Hajime’s problem, really, since it’s not his dorm and not his water being wasted, but it is his time, and if Oikawa is more interested in taking a goddamn shower than hanging out with him, well, it’s his loss.

That’s what Hajime tells himself, anyway, because he doesn’t want to acknowledge that the anticipation of seeing Oikawa again could probably keep him busy for about three more showers of his.

But then Oikawa strolls into the room, the wet tank top clinging to the ridges of his collarbones and pecs, a small towel around his neck to catch the drops falling off his hair – which, though noticeably wet as well, still manages to look perfectly styled. Hajime begins to think that the shower had taken five minutes and the rest of the time Oikawa was just standing in front of the mirror and putting each strand in place, the water in his bathtub running as a pretense.

He shakes his head and clicks his tongue at the antics that he can, with a high possibility, predict to be true, but a fond smile drags the corner of his lips up.

"Miss me, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa sing-songs, noticing the change in Hajime’s expression as well, and Hajime could call him out on the awe he reads in the lift of his eyebrows and the crinkle of his eyes, but he’s gonna be a nice person for the next five minutes and won’t do it.

Instead, he takes Oikawa’s hand and drags him closer, until he’s situated between Hajime’s thighs with his knees against the bed, and puts his other hand on his neck to pull him down to his sitting level.

Except Oikawa won’t let himself be pulled down.

"Iwa-chan," he sighs, "I’m truly sorry you were born so small, but it doesn’t mean I have to hurt my neck and my back for you."

Oikawa has yet to get to know the power of his strength, anger, and quick reflexes combined, so Hajime will let the inhumane squeal he lets out at being sucker punched in the gut slide.

His patience does run out when Oikawa continues to moan about his pain, holding his hand up to his forehead in an exaggeratedly dramatic gesture, so now that they’re both standing up, he simply shuts him up by placing his lips square on the other’s expertly.

Hajime has to resist the urge to grin at the little hitch in Oikawa’s breathing, and instead focuses on the slide of his dry lips against Oikawa’s pleasantly wet and warm ones; he thinks he can taste something that is not very distinctly Oikawa, except it is, but he knows what Oikawa tastes like after six bottles of cheap beer and greasy American fast food now – not necessarily in that order – and this is some sort of blueberry flavor that is strictly artificial. It’s not like he minds, though.

They haven’t done all that much kissing in the few months or so since they’ve met, but Hajime recognizes the improvement in Oikawa’s previously sloppy technique. Though he claims it’s how his last partner liked it, something tells Hajime he’s the first person to ever truly kiss Oikawa, and the thought makes something warm bloom in his solar plexus until it feels as though there’s a dull knife stabbing its way to his ribcage.

When he brings his hands up to frame Oikawa’s face – it seems to be something of a habit by now – he notices that part of the sensation he feels is the actual feel of Oikawa’s sharp knuckles digging into his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt, and it’s not something he’s ever seen anyone do with him before, but he decides to think about it later, when there’s no smooth cheeks and shampoo advert-like hair to be felt.

Once they pull away, Oikawa’s eyes hooded and glassy – that might have something to do with Hajime grabbing his butt cheeks in the heat of the moment –, Hajime strokes his lower lip with his thumb to get rid of the excess spit, before pressing one final peck on it.

Oikawa’s eyes finally flutter fully open, and Hajime frowns as he takes a closer look.

"Did you get punched in the eye or something?" He asks, before he can think to add some insult paired with the second syllable of Oikawa’s name to mask his concern, because his gaze falls on the spaces beneath Oikawa’s lower lashes and they are full of black and light purple smudges, which are quite concerning and hopefully don’t need a justification.

"Huh?" Oikawa exclaims, blinking confusedly, but it only makes the smudges look more grotesque.

"Under your eyes," Hajime says and points to the right spot on his own face. Oikawa mirrors his frown, still looking confused, when suddenly, Hajime can see the moment of realization on his face which contorts until he’s looking like a scared baby rabbit.

"I’ll– I’ll be right back," he whispers and fucking bolts back to the bathroom.

Okay, maybe asking if Oikawa got punched was not the most elegant way to bring his attention to the bruise-like blemishes, but it still seems to Hajime that Oikawa’s reaction was a little over the top, unless he’s actually missing something.

On the noble quest of truth, Hajime makes his way down the hall of Oikawa’s dorm and knocks on what he assumes to be the right door by the stripe of the light.

"Go away, Iwa-chan, I’m not done yet," he hears Oikawa yell over the steady stream of water pouring.

"Not done with what?" Hajime yells back, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed; he can sense this will be a longer fight.

Silence is all that he receives in reply, until the door swings open with a kick of Oikawa’s foot.

When Hajime looks inside, what he sees is Oikawa standing hunched, water dripping down his chin and a few bottles and other utensils Hajime hasn’t seen previously, when he had been washing his hands in here, strayed messily in the sink.

"Oikawa," he calls as softly as he can manage without it becoming a whisper, "will you please just tell me what’s going on?"

A hand on his back, and Oikawa looks up at him, looking no longer like a scared rabbit, but a kicked puppy. It’s a terrible look on him, for Hajime’s heart anyway.

Hajime watches the man before him closely, searching for clues in the cracks. His eyebrows are furrowed, but not too much (he’s always afraid to get wrinkles, like old Iwa-chan), and his eyes are glazed over again, but it’s no haze – they’re tears, and Hajime’s heartbeat picks up painfully, because whatever this is, whatever he did – it made Oikawa cry, or want to cry, and in what world is that acceptable or forgivable, at all.

"Iwa-chan," he says, and his voice doesn’t crack or break off into a hurt whisper, surprisingly, only goes lower and breathy.

"Yeah," Hajime is whispering, though. "Oikawa– Tooru, what is it, tell me, let me in, please–"

"I wear make-up," Oikawa interrupts. Hajime blinks, once, twice, until he is able to process that piece of information. His face expression goes back to neutral, as he nods, and looks down into the sink to now realize that the oval, square shaped, round bottles and tubes and pens are make-up utensils, and the spots under Oikawa’s eyes–

"I was not careful enough, and my, uh, my mascara smudged from the water, and I haven’t been getting much sleep this week, so the veins under my eyes tend to come closer to the surface, and it makes the skin sort of, like, blue or purple-ish, so I use concealer and other things to cover it up, which is funny, because I don’t actually need mascara to do that, do I," Oikawa babbles, fumbling with his fingers, until he grabs a see-through package with black and white striped brushes and squeezes himself through the gap between Hajime’s shoulder and the washing machine, walking over to the toilet and pushing the toilet lid open.

Once Hajime realizes what Oikawa is about to do, as he opens the package and takes the brushes out, he turns around and grabs his wrist, seeking eye contact in all the confusion.

"Oikawa, what, what the hell are you doing? Why’re you throwing all of this away?!"

That does seem to stop Oikawa in his tracks; his arms, both the one held by Hajime and the one holding the empty package are frozen midway, until Hajime stares at him long enough for him to look back.

He seems to be at a loss for words. "I, I thought I was supposed to get rid of it," he stutters out, and Hajime is happy to hear in his voice that he realizes the falseness of his statement once he voices it.

"Why? You seem to enjoy using this stuff, why bother? Unless you’re throwing out all of your alien merchandise, while you’re at it," Hajime says, picking his words and not at the same time.

Oikawa huffs a quiet laugh, rolling his eyes.

"I thought it’s, it’s–"

"What, for girls? Gay?" For once in his life, Hajime is thankful for his usually useless and even bothersome ability to make things sound ridiculous, as he huffs a laugh, too, taking the brushes out of Oikawa’s hands and storing them back in the package, closing it securely.

Oikawa still stands there, looking at him with his big brown eyes, underlined by small leftover black smudges of what Hajime can now identify as mascara, and the purple spots, testament to sleepless nights studying and practicing, and something that, probably more than the blueberry chapstick or chewing gum or wherever the hell the flavor came from, was Oikawa himself.

Hajime’s first thought is to ask Oikawa where he keeps all of these utensils of his, because he doesn’t seem very much capable of putting them away himself at the moment, and he needs to make sure he doesn’t have a chance to try and flush them down the goddamn toilet again, because if Hajime knows anything about makeup, it’s that that shit is expensive and neither Oikawa nor Oikawa’s wallet would forgive him for that kind of waste.

But knowing what to do with and for people never came to Hajime easily. He’s loyal, kind, and has always tried to put the necessities of other people above his own, as long as it didn’t harm him, but he’s never considered himself good at comforting or reassuring, rather giving the person their distance to figure things out for themselves and supporting them from afar with subtle gestures.

With Oikawa, he finds himself wanting to do it differently. He doesn’t want to pressure him or close in on his privacy or his feelings, by any means, but the thought of him feeling upset or even insecure over something leaves him restless with the desire to try and be there for him, with him, right there, telling him that he’s not going anywhere, not if the world collectively decided to break them apart, for nothing.

There’ll be time for Hajime to tell him all of that and more, eventually, because he’s planning on making this last.

When he pulls Oikawa’s head down to place kisses on his eye lids and beneath them, he lets him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's astounding really that i'm such huge iwaoi trash yet none of the fics i posted here are about iwaoi isn't it...  
> a side note: just in case the direct quote didn't make it clear enough (because i felt like it wouldn't be realistic for iwa to go on a rant about hypermasculinity omg), make-up is, of course, gender neutral and nobody should be shamed for wearing it (or not). that's iwa's opinion too, and oikawa agrees but finds it hard to be vocal about it.
> 
> title from BTS - **21세기 소녀 (21st century girl)** because i Love them and their new album


End file.
